1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electronic devices and removable keyboards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a portable computer 1 comprises a body 2 and a keyboard 3. A conventional method to assemble the keyboard 3 and the body 2 is to screw the keyboard 3 to the interior of the body 2 by screwing members 4.
However, the keyboard 3 is screwed to the body 2 from the interior, such that the housing of the body 2 requires disassembly in order to remove the keyboard 3. Specifically, the conventional method of screwing the keyboard 3 to the body 2 causes inconvenience and complications during disassembly.